


Jeffrey

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad," Aiden says quietly, looking up. “Dad, dad, look." He doesn’t gesture anywhere, just continues to stare at his finger, and Kurt sighs. He gave up on keeping his clothes perfectly pristine two hours after Daisy was born. Still, he hikes up his shorts and crawls under the table next to his son.</p><p>"What?" Kurt asks, matching Aiden’s volume. He holds up his finger and—oh. There’s a lady bug skittering across it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffrey

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, Aiden is 4, Daisy is 10, and Jackson/Jake is 12.

"You know, I never thought I’d say this, but it’s nice to be in Ohio."

"You say that every year." Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek, handing him a glass of lemonade.

"Yes, well, it’s true every year." Kurt scoots over on his lawn chair so that Blaine can squeeze in next to him, and they sit in silence for a few moments. The backyard is full of the scent of barbecued hamburgers and something else that is probably Rachel’s vegan patties. Finn is manning the grill with Burt while Rachel talks Carole’s ear off about something or other.

"But you’re still glad we come."

 

Kurt just smiles.

“ _DAD!_ " Multiple heads whip around as Daisy flies over to Kurt and Blaine; when Finn and Burt realize they aren’t needed, they turn back to cooking.

"Dad, Jake pushed me!"

Rachel’s eyes turn over to them immediately, and then to the awkward twelve year old boy who’s coming clambering towards them.

"I did not! She’s lying!"

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Daisy, where’s Aiden?"

She adopts a guilty look on her face.

"Hiding. We were playing hide and seek, and I found Jackson, and when I tried to tag him he  _pushed_  me." She turns to glare at him.

"Ugh, you’re such a baby."

"Jackson Francis Hudson, you apologize right this minute."

Jake’s eyes go wide as Rachel walks over. Daisy and Blaine share a look, and Kurt can see them almost giggling.

"Stop it, both of you," he hisses.

"Mom—"

"That doesn’t sound like an apology, young man."

"She—"

"What was that?" Rachel holds a hand to her ear.

"But—"

"I’m sorry, I can only hear apologies to your cousin right now."

Jake wilts and he looks at Daisy sulkily.

"Sorry," he grunts.

"Oh no, no, no, that is  _not_  an apology." She reaches towards him and he shrinks away.

"Please mom, not the ear, you are so  _embarrassing_. Daisy, I’m sorry that I pushed you and that I called you a baby."

Rachel smiles brightly.

"I knew I raised a gentleman." She ruffles his hair and he sinks into his shoulders. They’re only ten feet away when Daisy and Blaine burst into giggles.

"You are both children," Kurt sighs, standing up and dusting at his shorts. “Daisy, where is your brother hiding?"

"Uuuuuh, under the table. The one with the cloth on it," she points and Kurt nods.

"Stay here with your daddy, okay?"

“ _Dad_ ," she whines.

"What?" Blaine asks, affronted. “Too old to have a daddy now? We’ll see about that!" He picks her up, pulling her close and tickling her until she’s shrieking. Kurt rolls his eyes fondly before he heads towards the table, kneeling down in the grass to peek under it. And, true to his daughter’s prediction, there is Aiden, sitting in tight ball and staring at his finger.

"Aide, sweetie, the game is over. You can come out now, it’s almost dinner time."

"Dad," Aiden says quietly, looking up. “Dad, dad, look." He doesn’t gesture anywhere, just continues to stare at his finger, and Kurt sighs. He gave up on keeping his clothes perfectly pristine two hours after Daisy was born. Still, he hikes up his shorts and crawls under the table next to his son.

"What?" Kurt asks, matching Aiden’s volume. He holds up his finger and—oh. There’s a lady bug skittering across it. “You made a friend?"

Aiden nods.

"His name is Jeffery. He was hiding, too."

"Well, do you and Jeffery want to have dinner now?" Aiden shrinks back. “What’s wrong?"

"Daisy don’t like bugs. What if she smashes him?" He holds his finger close to his body, but Kurt smiles.

"How about we take Jeffery over to the rose garden. I’m sure that’s where his family is, too."

"Do they celebate the fourth of July  _too?_ ”

Kurt laughs a little bit, urging Aiden to his knees so he’ll inch out from under the table.

"Maybe. You’ll have to ask him."

Aiden stops, looking at the little bug on his finger.

"Jeffrey, do you like… Like…. Dad, dad, the loud pretty things."

"Fireworks, honey."

"Fireworks." Aiden looks at the bug and then nods a few time. “Jeffery, Jeffery says the noise are very scary. But the lights are very pretty."

"Well, let’s get him to his family so that they can watch it together. Do you want to sit on daddy’s shoulders again this year?" Aiden shakes his head. “Why not?"

"I want to sit on yours. Can I, dad?"

"Of course. But we can’t do that under the table, so come on."

They crawl back out and Kurt almost barrels into Blaine’s legs.

"I was wondering where you went to." Aiden pops out next, blinking at the light of the evening, when Blaine gasps. “Under the table with  _Aiden?_  Were you having a secret party without me?" Blaine crouches down.

Kurt looks at Aiden, who’s mouth is open as if he’s going to respond. He starts to shake his head no, thinks better of it, and then nods.

"Promise to invite me to the next one?" Blaine asks, and Aiden smiles, just a little, the way he always does, and nods.

"Where’s Daisy?"

"In the house with Rachel and Carole. They asked her to help get dinner ready." Blaine stands, holding his hand out for Kurt, who takes it. “You have grass stains on your knees." He’s grinning and Kurt swats at him playfully.

"Shut-up," he says quietly.

“ _I’ve got bruises on my knees for you, got grass stains on my knees for you, got holes in my new jeans for you, I’m_ —"

"Come on, Aide, daddy’s gone crazy."

"Hey!"

They walk together, Kurt holding Aiden’s free hand, Blaine trailing behind.

"Is this something secret?" Blaine whispers to Kurt, who shakes his head.

"No. Aiden made a friend and we’re bringing him home." They stop by the rose bushes and Kurt is thankful to see at least two more lady bugs crawling around. “Okay, just put your finger by that leaf and Jeffery should crawl off."

Blaine mouths, “Jeffery?" but Kurt just nods towards where Aiden is crouched.

"Bye bye, Jeffery. If the fireworks scare you, have your daddies sing to you. My daddies sing when there are loud noises, too. It makes me feel all better."

"I’m going to pick him up and hug him to death," Blaine mutters and Kurt laughs softly.

"He picked to sit on my shoulder’s over yours," Kurt sing-songs and Blaine mock-gasps.

"Oh, I see how it is. Replacing me."

Kurt bumps his hip against Blaine’s.

"If you’re ever in N’ork, visit me. I’ll be sure to send grandpa pictures for you."

Aiden takes a few steps back, stares sadly at the rose bush, and then turns to Kurt and holds out his arms.

"You are getting too big for this." But Kurt lifts him up anyways. “Come on, it’s dinnertime."


End file.
